


Персональный вибратор

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Original Fiction, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Семен Опенгейм вернулся из командировки раньше времени и застал своего любимого мальчика в постели. Казалось бы, надо радоваться. Но почему-то примерное поведение Антона, любившего ночные загулы по клубам и барам, ужасно огорчило его. И вот по какой причине.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Персональный вибратор

Однажды Семен Опенгейм вернулся из командировки раньше времени и застал своего любимого мальчика в постели. Казалось бы, надо радоваться. Но почему-то примерное поведение Антона, любившего ночные загулы по клубам и барам, ужасно огорчило его. И вот по какой причине.  
Зайдя в квартиру, Семен сразу направился в спальню, чтобы разобрать чемодан и положить под подушку одну вещицу, привезенную в подарок. Он прошел по коридору, с неудовольствием взглянув на разбросанную одежду. Никак не получалось приучить Антона к порядку и, честно говоря, его безалаберность сильно раздражала. Потом тихонько толкнул дверь и замер на пороге, потрясенный увиденным зрелищем. Мягко мерцал ночник, о неземной любви негромко пел Энрике Иглесиас, на полу стоял поднос с остатками еды, чуть в стороне лежала пустая бутылка из-под шампанского. На разворошенной постели два обнаженных тела сплетались в страстных объятиях. Семен мельком взглянул узкие пятки, елозившие по смятой простыне, острые коленки, исцелованные им множество раз, и задержал взгляд на смуглой поджарой заднице, соблазнительно ходившей ходуном прямо перед его лицом. Без всякого сомнения эту часть тела он видел в первый раз в жизни.  
Судя по громким стонам, в его отсутствие Антон развлекался на полную катушку. И что-то во всем этом было неправильное. Что-то очень нехорошее, сильно смахивающее на нарушение всех правил и договоренностей. Из-за такого вопиющего безобразия и до краха личной жизни недалеко. Он так торопился домой, предвкушал горячую встречу, теплую расслабляющую ванну с эфирными маслами и... И что же он видит?  
Семен склонил голову набок и уставился на яйца, влажно шлепающие по заднице. Крупный член ритмично, словно маятник, двигался в такт поощряющим вскрикам и стонам. Громко скрипела кровать. Надсадно ныло сердце. А видит он, как его мальчика дерет в задницу какой-то незнакомый самец. Семен подумал и присел на корточки, чтобы проверить: показалось ему или нет. Так и есть. Страшные подозрения подтвердились. Антон действительно наплевал на его строгие наставления, пренебрег элементарной безопасностью и трахался без презерватива в их доме, в их спальне, в их постели. И, собственно, какого черта? В общем, преступная легкомысленность переполнила чашу терпения.  
— Ничего, что я тут ворвался к вам без приглашения? — включая свет, вежливо поинтересовался Семен и как бы невзначай уронил чемодан.  
На пол вывалились аккуратно сложенные рубашки, пара галстуков, трусы, французский дезодорант, подаренный мамой на день рождения, пена для бритья и серебристая коробка, перевязанная кокетливой розовой ленточкой.  
— Ой, — совершенно спокойно сказал Антон, выглянул из-за широкой спины и укоризненно спросил: — Сема, а чего это ты так рано? Я не ждал тебя сегодня.  
— Я заметил. — Семен окинул осуждающим взглядом беспорядок и снова уставился на заметно напрягшуюся задницу.  
Она притягивала внимание как магнит. Хорошая такая задница: маленькая, крепкая, с симпатичной родинкой на правой ягодице. А у ее владельца, похоже, железные нервы. Надо же, не вскрикнул, не дернулся, даже не вздрогнул, как будто не случилось ничего особенного.  
— Антон, похоже, нам пора серьезно поговорить. Жду тебя на кухне. Приведи себя в порядок и приходи вместе со своим другом. И, пожалуйста, не задерживайся.  
Друг закаменел всем телом, но не обернулся, продолжая прикрывать собой Антона. Семен с сожалением подумал, что солидная разница в весовой категории не позволит действовать силовыми методами. У него никогда не будет таких внушительных мускулов. Не страшно, значит, придется культурно выгонять захватчика со своей территории. Впрочем, ему не привыкать, и не с такими амбалами справлялся, когда ухаживал за Антоном. Все-таки интеллект - просто незаменимая вещь, что бы там ни говорили всякие поклонники грубой силы.  
— Хорошо, Сема, — сообразив, что дело приняло скверный оборот, заискивающе ответил Антон. Семен называл его полным именем только, когда очень сердился. — Сегодня заходила Сара Абрамовна, принесла твой любимый грибной суп и чесночный хлеб. Ты там покушай, а я... то есть, мы скоро придем.  
Семен сурово хмыкнул и принялся собирать вещи с пола, изредка поглядывая на загипнотизировавшую его задницу. Очень хотелось увидеть лицо соперника и, особенно, член, чтобы получить моральное преимущество в будущем противостоянии. Наверное, он убежденный актив. Зажимается даже от одного взгляда на свой задний тыл. Все они считают, что их дырки - величайшие сокровища. Наивные наглецы.  
Тем временем Антон успокаивающе гладил своего любовника по крепкой шее, проводил ладонью по вздрагивающей спине и что-то шептал на ухо. Семен угрюмо усмехнулся, почувствовав укол обиды. Вот, значит, как Антон ведет себя со случайными партнерами. Почему-то с ним никогда так не носился, несмотря на то, что у них серьезные отношения, а не разовый перепих ради разрядки.  
— Сема, может, сделаешь это попозже?— кротко спросил Антон.  
— Нет, ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу бардак, — сквозь зубы ответил тот и продолжил складывать трусы, мысленно призывая соперника обернуться и показать хотя бы лицо.  
— Ладно. — Антон вздохнул и устроился поудобнее.  
Наконец, вещи были собраны, загадочная коробка положена на видное место, и Семену пришлось идти на кухню несолоно хлебавши.

На плите стояла небольшая эмалированная кастрюля из набора, подаренного родителям на свадьбу. Он очень нравился маме, и она категорически отказывалась покупать новую посуду, пока старая не придет в негодность. Семен прикоснулся к желтому металлическому боку, расписанному овощами. Суп был теплый. Значит, Антон его грел и, наверное, кормил своего любовника. Нет, каков наглец. Кормить фирменным маминым супом не пойми кого. Это же форменное издевательство. Семен громко шмыгнул носом и поднял крышку.  
Мама как всегда была на высоте. Все-таки мастерство не пропьешь. В прозрачном золотистом бульоне плавали нарезанные брусочками белые грибы, морковь, лук и зелень. Семен втянул носом аромат и блаженно вздохнул. Если ему встретится женщина, умеющая хотя бы вполовину так хорошо готовить, он непременно женится. А еще лучше, если ему встретится мужчина с таким талантом. И тогда точно сбудутся все его мечты.  
Семен взял половник и зачерпнул суп со дна кастрюли, с удовольствием разглядывая аккуратные кубики картофеля и крупно нарезанные куски мяса. Мама никогда не жалела мяса, считая, что мужчин надо кормить как следует. И у нее получался идеальный, самый лучший суп на свете.  
После недолгих раздумий Семен решил, что сегодня может позволить себе полное отсутствие манер. В конце концов не каждый день, то есть ночь, ему плюют в душу, разбивают сердце и топчутся на осколках с особым цинизмом. Он осторожно отхлебнул суп из половника. Божественно. Вот так, по-простому намного вкуснее, чем из тарелки.

— Сема, ты ешь из кастрюли? — с ужасом спросил Антон.  
Семен резко обернулся, демонстративно вытер жирные губы рукавом рубашки и, схватив кусок хлеба с тарелки, откусил сразу половину. От изумления Антон чуть не сел мимо стула.  
— Да, и что тут такого? Ты трахаешься на нашей постели, я ем, как мне хочется, — вызывающе ответил Семен.  
— Я просто не узнаю тебя.  
— Я тоже не узнаю тебя, — не остался в долгу Семен. — Мало того, я жду объяснений.  
Антон упрямо вздернул подбородок и положил ногу на ногу. В ответ Семен скрестил руки на груди и прислонился к столу. Похоже, назревало нешуточное противостояние.  
Именно в этот момент на кухню вошел случайный любовник Антона. И увидев него, Семен вдруг понял, что надо было слушать маму. "Семочка, послушай меня. Мама никогда не посоветует плохого. Мама всегда знает, как будет лучше для сыночка. Антон тебе не подходит. Уезжай в Израиль и найти себе приличного мужчину, говорящего на иврите," — постоянно твердила она. И надо было слушать дядю Беню. "Семен, я тебя умоляю! Здесь нет никаких перспектив для умного молодого гея, то есть еврея. Завязывай со своими русскими мальчиками, поезжай в Тель-Авив и в ближайшем гей-баре сразу почувствуешь разницу! А там и в Америку переберешься," — при каждой встрече сообщал он. В конце концов стоило прислушаться к тете Розе, которая очень хотела свести его с каким-нибудь приличным еврейским мальчиком здесь в России и отправить их на счастливое пмж в Израиль. Но почему-то он слушал русского папу, который в пику маме говорил: "Где родился, сынок, там и пригодился". Семен же хотел самостоятельности и бурных страстей. Хотел сам решать с кем встречаться. Хотел выбирать по любви, а не по расчету. Ну, и доигрался.  
Никому не нужен некрасивый, тощий, чернявый, носатый еврей, которому далеко за тридцать, точнее, практически сорок, когда в наличии имеется молодой, атлетически сложенный красавец с осмысленным выражением лица. Ситуация - хуже не придумаешь. И единственное, что он, Семен, может противопоставить - красивые густые волосы, бархатные карие глаза и материальное содержание. Но этого совершенно недостаточно. Теперь Антон бросит его, точно бросит, потому что деньги для него не имеют особого значения. И тогда жизнь потеряет всякий смысл. Господи, почему же он такой невезучий? Только у него все наладилось на личном фронте, вопреки мрачным прогнозам мамы, и случилась катастрофа. Откуда только вылез этот наглый жеребец?  
— Сема, познакомься. Это Денис. Денис, а это мой Сема, — торжественно произнес Антон.  
Семен недовольно поморщился и первым бросился в атаку. Внезапность - уже половина успеха.  
— Очень неприятно, и для вас Семен Захарович.  
— Взаимно, Сема,— высокомерно усмехаясь, ответил Денис.  
Они смерили друг друга неприязненными взглядами.  
— Ой, мальчики, только не ругайтесь. Я все объясню, — Антон попытался разрядить напряженную обстановку.  
— Да пора бы уже. Попрощайся со старикашкой, и поехали отсюда, — заявил Денис.  
— Дэн, не начинай. Я не собираюсь бросать Сему, — жестко ответил Антон.  
— Что ты, вообще, нашел в этой унылой засохшей мумии? — возмущенно поинтересовался тот.  
— Не твое дело, — холодно ответил Антон.  
Семен вдруг почувствовал себя очень несчастным. Да, конечно, ему уже не двадцать и даже не двадцать пять. Но называть его стариком? Как жестоко. Как несправедливо. Против воли глаза наполнились слезами, а губы предательски задрожали.  
— Так, кажется, начинаю понимать в чем дело. Вся скорбь еврейского народа в собачьем взгляде, — задумчиво протянул Денис. — Увлекаешься престарелыми щеночками, Антон? Да ты, оказывается, извращенец. Не ожидал.  
— Прекрати! — яростно прошипел тот.  
Семен смахнул непрошеные слезы и взял себя в руки. Он не позволит безнаказанно оскорблять себя, и ему не требуется ничья защита. И начать следует с Антона.  
— Антон, мне хотелось бы узнать на каком основании ты нарушил нашу договоренность? — официальным тоном спросил он.  
— Сема, хватит. Ты меня еще по отчеству назови. Прекращай строить из себя большого босса. Нельзя спросить по-человечески?  
Семен почувствовал, как его накрывает волной черной, всепоглощающей ярости. По-человечески он хочет. Вот, значит, как.  
— Какого черта? — набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, громко спросил он. — Почему я приезжаю... очень усталый и с подарками, и вижу, как тебя трахает какой-то... какой-то... не пойми кто? Зачем ты притащил в наш дом вот этого... не пойми кого?  
— Чего? — возмутился Денис. — У меня есть имя, между прочим.  
— Как же мне нравится, когда ты сердишься, Сема, — довольно жмурясь, проворковал Антон. Вскочил со стула и попытался обнять его.  
— Нет, не подходи, — строго сказал Семен и выставил вперед руку. — Я хочу услышать ответ. Мы же договорились, что ты будешь удовлетворять свои сексуальные потребности исключительно на стороне. Я не хочу знать: когда, как и с кем ты делаешь это.  
— Вы вообще нормальные? — недоуменно поинтересовался Денис.  
— Мы разумные, цивилизованные люди, — снисходительно объяснил Семен. — Я отношусь с пониманием к желанию Антона попробовать что-то новенькое, и позволяю ему он ходить в клубы и находить себе партнеров на одну ночь. Так что вы, молодой человек, просто тело для секса и не более.  
— На одну ночь? Ха! Интересно, почему же мы тогда трахаемся целых две недели?  
— Антон, это правда? — скорбно спросил Семен, схватил половник и отхлебнул суп.  
В очередной раз мир рушился на глазах. Разбитая чашка склеивалась и снова разбивалась на мелкие осколки. А ведь его сердце намного нежнее посуды. Нет, он не выдержит мучений. За что? В чем он провинился?  
— Я как раз собирался обо всем рассказать, — торопливо ответил тот.  
— Ты лгал мне. Зачем? Я же просил не скрывать, если ты полюбишь другого.  
— Да не люблю я его. Это просто секс! — выпалил Антон.  
— Ну, знаешь! — гневно раздувая ноздри, сказал Денис.  
— Что? Ты же сам не раз говорил, что мы просто трахаемся в свое удовольствие. Так?  
— Допустим, но...  
— И чем ты недоволен, Денечка? — высокомерно спросил Антон. — Все, как ты хотел. Секс без каких-либо обязательств. А теперь ты внезапно обижаешься и требуешь, чтобы я бросил любимого человека. Как это понимать?  
Денис нахмурился и промолчал.  
— Значит, он уже Денечка? — от огорчения Семен пролил суп на пол. Сердце билось с перебоями, перед глазами стояла пелена, а руки дрожали.  
— Сема, я все равно люблю только тебя! — нелогично, но страстно ответил Антон.  
— Тогда почему ты спишь с ним аж целых две недели? Почему не пользуешься презервативом? Я надеялся, что когда-нибудь ты перебесишься и успокоишься. Купил тебе последнюю модель вибратора со всякими наворотами, а ты...  
— Нет, вы, кажется, больные, — пробормотал Денис и зябко переступил босыми ногами по полу.  
— Вибратор?  
Антон метнулся прочь из кухни. Семен накрыл кастрюлю крышкой, осторожно обошел лужу на полу и сел на стул. Денис нервно теребил цепочку на шее. Они периодически встречались взглядами и сразу отворачивались. Напряжение постепенно нарастало, и неизвестно, чем бы все закончилось, но очень вовремя вернулся Антон.

— Сема, зачем ты купил это розовое кошмарище? — Антон кинул вибратор на стол и брезгливо всплеснул руками, будто пытаясь стряхнуть с них какую-то грязь. — Неужели ты думал, что я стану засовывать в себя или в тебя силиконового мутанта?  
— Не понимаю, чем тебя не устраивает "Pearl Shine"? — растерянно пробормотал Семен.  
Он подошел к выбору очень серьезно и потратил примерно час на консультацию с продавцом. Двадцать два сантиметра, переменная толщина, невероятно крупные рельефные вены на поверхности и необычный перламутровый отлив. Совершенная секс-игрушка.  
Денис глумливо расхохотался и медленно сполз по стене.  
— Этот анальный ужас надо выбросить на помойку, Сема! Там ему самое место!  
— Но он не розового, а телесного цвета.  
— Да не важно! Неужели ты думал, что какое-то искусственное чмо может сравниться с настоящим чудом природы? — Антон подскочил к Денису, схватил его за руку вверх. — Поднимайся!  
— Зачем?  
— Поднимайся, я сказал.  
Денис с видимой неохотой послушался. Антон резко дернул за молнию и стащил с него джинсы.  
— Ты что?!  
— Помолчи!  
Трусов на Денисе не было, так что Семен наконец-то увидел его член и честно признал, что зрелище впечатляло. Даже не в возбужденном состоянии еще как впечатляло.  
— А сейчас скажи мне, Сема. Чувствуешь разницу? Он живой, теплый, — Антон сжал член в ладони, и Денис, закусив губу, метнул в него нервный взгляд. — Он большой и бугристый. Пропахивает задницу по самые гланды. Он почти такого же размера как твой. И после пользования сокровищем ты предлагаешь мне жалкую блестяшку-симуляцию?  
— Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что у твоего сморчка больше, чем у меня? — недоверчиво спросил Денис.  
— Я с дюймовочками не сплю, — усмехнулся Антон.  
Денис красноречиво взглянул на Семена, явно провоцируя на ответные действия.  
— Мальчик, я уже вышел из возраста, когда меряются пиписками, — покачал головой тот и обратился к Антону: — Но как же наша договоренность?  
— Об этом я и собирался с тобой поговорить. — Антон натянул джинсы, аккуратно застегнул молнию и развернулся к Семену. — В общем, я решил, что хватит. Нагулялся. Надоели случайные связи и вообще. — Он взлохматил волосы. — Но я не хочу отказывать себе в полноценном сексе, когда ты уезжаешь в командировки.  
— Продолжай, — сказал Семен.  
— Денис мне идеально подходит. У него подходящий размер. Ты сам видел. Он чистый. Я заставил его сдать анализы. Ему не нужны серьезные отношения, мне тоже. У него вообще есть невеста, и поэтому светиться по клубам не с руки. Это просто секс, и я всегда буду менять постельное белье. Или давай купим диван.  
— То есть ты нашел живой персональный вибратор, — глядя на еле сдерживающегося Дениса, пробормотал Семен.  
— Вроде того, — согласился Антон.  
— Нет, вы все-таки больные на всю голову! — хмуро сообщил Денис.  
Высокий, смуглый, темноволосый, довольно привлекательный, с большим членом и красивым ртом. С невестой. Значит, есть что терять. А родинка на ягодице - пикантная изюминка. Как бы там ни было, у Антона неплохой вкус.  
— Ну... ладно, Антоша. Пожалуй, меня это устраивает. Только отучи его выражаться как грузчика, — после недолгих раздумий, сказал Семен и ласково улыбнулся Денису. — Денечка, не хочешь попробовать грибного супа? Гарантирую, что ты пальчики оближешь и обязательно попросишь добавки.


End file.
